


in which cecil has a thing for scientists

by dryadfiona



Series: everyone's gay and i'm in crossover rarepair hell [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Trans!Rick, cecil/rick is not so much a ship here as it is me making fun of cecil having a Thing for scientists, tfw ur friend requests gay crossover hell and you're just gonna go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil refuses to accept this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which cecil has a thing for scientists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinybirbfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybirbfriend/gifts).



It began, as many things do, with a catastrophic explosion that threatened to tear apart the very fabric of existence.

Well. Many things in Night Vale, anyway.

Cecil's segment on the show was uncharacteristically brief, Carlos thought. No pondering the meaning of life, no existentialist philosophizing, and, strangest of all, no mention of Khoshekh, even though the green light that lingered after the explosion was remarkably like that emanating from the cat's...stomach? Something in the abdominal region.  
Carlos called during the weather to ask. "Hey, Cecil!" Cecil's voicemail cut him off. "Um, hey, Cecil!" he repeated after the beep. "I was just wondering if you were okay! You seemed a little off today. Not bad off or anything! Just...off. Call me when the show's over! Hope you're okay!" He hung up. Huh. Wonder what that was all about.

 

Cecil was staring disbelievingly at Rick, who had barged into his office immediately after he went to the weather.

"Hey, Palmer!" He waltzed right in, sat on Cecil's desk, and spun his chair around to face him. "You haven't changed! At all. It's been 40 years, asshole, what are you even doing to stay that young?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cecil said archly.

"Ah, right, this town's thing with time. Forgot." There was a pause.

"What are you doing here, Rick?"

Rick frowned. "Are you still butthurt over our breakup, Cecil? 40 _years_. Let it go."

"You _broke_ my _heart_ , Rick!"

"Hate to break it to you, I'm an honest man now."

"Wait. You're married?"

"Okay, guess I'm not an honest man. Might be pregnant, though! Taken either way."

"Thank heck for that. I didn't want to bring it up! I mean, awkward much? I am, too! Taken, I mean. Not pregnant."

Another awkward pause.

"My guy's a con man. Kind of a sleazy liar. I love him."

"My...well. My guys--"

"Guys? You sly dog!" Rick laughed, pulled out a flask, and took a drink. "Go on."

"Well, one's actually my double." Rick shifted, and Cecil decided it was best not to ask. "His name's Kevin. He summons demons sometimes and is perhaps overly fond of blood, but he likes cats and radio and tends to share my fashion sense, even if his color scheme is a little _unhip_."

"You're wearing galoshes."

"Your point?"

"You live in a _desert_."

"Your point?"

"Let's not have this argument again. Your other guy?"

"His name's Carlos!" Cecil could feel the metaphorical hearts popping into his eyes. "He's..." Oh. Oh, no. "A scientist," he mumbled.

"A what?"

"Scientist?" He regretted saying this once Rick started laughing. "Listen, don't make this a big deal--"

"The _third_ one--"

"I mean, there are a lot of scientists, it's not like I have a _thing_ \--"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

He does.

**Author's Note:**

> ?????????????????? ur guess is as good as mine lmao


End file.
